Never Ending Story
by azihaehyuk
Summary: gongju, 24 juli 1950. di mana korea selatan dan korea utara bertemu. HAEHYUK FF, special for...


Never ending story

.

.

.

Haehyuk

.

.

.

BL typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Ff ini di persembahkan untuk orang pertama yang ngedukung zii jadi author, eh bukan author deh.. zii belom pantes di sebut author

Special for:

Meonk and deog (ga tau mereka masih inget sama zii atau engga )

And

Youmustbeknowme a.k.a Dee (yang udah jadi temen cerita zii selama ini {} gomawo dee^^)

.

.

.

Dont like dont read^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story

.

.

.

_Gongju, 24 juni 1950_

"_**pasukan korea utara akan tiba dalam kurun hitungan waktu dua jam di mulai dari detik ini. Penduduk di harapkan segera berpindah kearah selatan. Setelah pengunguman ini berakhir."**_

Donghae nampak berlari dengan kencang, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan berbelas-belas orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Entah itu wanita ataupun anak-anak.

_**Trang**_

Donghae langsung menghentikan langkahnya disaat sebuah benda yang sedari ia pegang terjatuh. Ia memungut kembali benda tersebut. Dan sempat ia tolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, matanya menatap langsung beratus-ratus penduduk gongju telah berlari kearah yang berbalik dari tempat dirinya berdiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa penduduk yang memanggil namanya agar tak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju utara, donghae kembali berlari.

Di bukanya pintu rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak ia berumur lima tahun itu. Dirinya segera mengambil satu tas besar dan memasukkan sejumlah barang serta makanan kedalamnya. Tangannya sudah benar-benar bergetar kala ia mulai mendengar suara tembakan yang samar-samar.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan matanya kini terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan damai.

Di sandangnya tas tersebut di bagian depan tubuhnya. Ia segera mendekat kearah ranjangnya dan membawa seseorang yang tengah terlelap tersebut kedalam gendongan di punggunya.

Dapat ia dengar gumaman kecil dari arah belakangnya, malaikatnya terbangun..

"hae-ah.. ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang berada di gendongannya dengan lirih

Donghae mengeratkan gendongannya, dan segera berlari mengeluari rumah.

"hae-ah.. ada apa?" kembali suara lembut nan lirih itu bertanya.

Donghae nampak memejamkan matanya erat "gewanchana chagiya.. cukup pejamkan kedua matamu dan hiraukan segala macam suara di sekitarmu.."

"hae.. ada apa? Katakan padaku.." tanya suara itu kembali.

"hyukkie.. apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya donghae mati-matian menahan keketakutannya sendiri. Ia merasa seseorang yang berada di punggungnya mengangguk "kalau begitu, tutup matamu sekarang chagi.."

Bagai tersihir dengan perkataan donghae yang begitu ia percayai, hyukjae menutup matanya.

_**Duar!**_

Donghae menundukkan dirinya, dan mencoba bersembunyi di balik tumpukan jerami yang membatasi daerah perbatasan kota gongju dengan kota gimpo. Yang tak jauh dari sana terdapat kota gimje, satu-satunya kota terdekat yang paling aman.

"hae.. ad.."

"gewanchana hyukkie.. gewanchana.. semua baik-baik saja, tetap tutup matamu, arraseo?" donghae menggenggam kedua tangan hyukjae yang tengah melingkari lehernya dari belakang.

Namja kelahiran lima belas oktober itu menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba mengatur kestabilan emosinya "hana.. dul.. set.." tepat dalam hitungan ketiga, donghae bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan segera berlari menuju kawasan kota gimpo.

Salah satu tentara yang tengah mengawasi keadaan kota gongju menyadari pergerakan namja tampan tersebut. Di arahkannya senapan panjangnya tepat pada punggung seseorang yang di gendong oleh donghae.

_**Duar!**_

Tepat saat senapan itu mengeluarkan peluru, donghae menunduk dan berhasil menghindarinya. Donghae kembali berlari tanpa menoleh sama sekali kearah belakang.

_**drap drap drap**_

donghae dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, beberapa suara sepatu tentara yang berlari cepat kearahnya.

Donghae makin menggenggam erat tangan hyukjae, ia mempercepat larinya.

"berhenti disana atau ku tembak temanmu itu"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak akan bisa berkutik jika sudah membawa-bawa hyukjae. Hyukjae adalah titik kelemahannya.

"berbalik!"

Donghae membalik tubuhnya perlahan, menghadap tujuh tentara yang tengah mengepungnya.

"angkat tanganmu!"

Diam. Namja tampan itu hanya diam. demi tuhan ia tak akan rela mengangkat tangannya dan menyerah pada orang-rang yang telah membuat hyukjaenya menderita sedalam ini. "tidak bisa.."

"ulang ucapanmu sekali lagi, orang selatan!"

Donghae nampak menatap lurus kearah depan "tidak bisa.."

_**Ctak ctak ctak**_

Donghae dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pistol yang telah di tarik pelatuknya.

"kau sudah tau akan mati, namun masih bersombong diri?!"

Kembali, donghae hanya diam.

"angkat tanganmu sekarang, atau kami tembak kau setelah hitungan kelima!"

Donghae masih tampak diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari tubuhnya untuk mengangkat tangannya .

"hae-ah.. ada apa? Boleh kubuka mataku..?" suara lirih yang berbisik itu kembali terdengar di telinga donghae.

"aniyo.. tetap tutup matamu chagi.. dan jangan mengeluarkan suaramu sedikitpun" ucap donghae yang juga berbisik. Nadanya terdengar amat sangat lembut. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali mempercayai kata-kata itu.

"satu!" suara komunis yang terdengar amat menjijikkan kembali masuk ke dalam telinga donghae

"dua!"

"tiga!"

"empat!"

"lim.."

"aku sedang menggendong seseorang bodoh! Apa kalian tak melihat dimana tanganku berada?!" teriak donghae pada akhirnya.

Salah seorang tentara korea utara mendekat kearah donghae, dan menarik keras tubuh hyukjae agar terlepas dari gendongan donghae.

Hyukjae tersungkur diatas tanah setelah tangannya terlepas dari leher donghae.

"ya! Jangan menyentuhnya!" donghae berlari mendekat kearah hyukjae, yang kini tengah tersungkur di tangah dengan tiga senapan yang siap menembaknya kapan saja.

Tubuh donghae tertahan saat tiga orang lainnya tengah menahan tubuhnya mendekat kearah hyukjae. "angkat tanganmu sekarang juga, orang selatan.."

"cih! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyerah pada kalian!" donghae meludahi seorang tantara yang baru saja meneriakinya.

Tentara tersebut tampak menatap geram donghae. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya masih dengan menatap donghae tajam.

_**Duar!**_

"hyukkie! Ya! Menjauh darinya keparat!" donghae mengamuk hebat kala melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sebuah peluru masuk kedalam kaki hyukjae.

Hyukjae tampak menutup kedua matanya dengan erat guna menahan rasa sakit yang amat pada kakinya. Sesuai perintah donghae, ia tak boleh mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Setetes air mata jatuh menuju pipi tirusnya.

Donghae menyerang tiga tentara yang tengah menahannya dengan tangan kosong, saat merasa dirinya bebas ia kembali melawan tiga tentara yang menahan hyukjae.

Seolah tak mendengar apapun, donghae nampak sama sekali tak takut dengan suara tembakan yang mulai mengarah padanya.

Setelah dirasanya kosong, ia kembali membawa hyukjae kedalam gendongannya, dan berlari cepat tampa arah.

.

Haehyuk~

.

Donghae terus berlari dengan hyukjae yang mulai memucat di dalam gendongannya. Ia menggenggam tangan hyukjae erat, dan sesekali mengecup tangan itu. Bibirnya terus berdoa pada tuhan untuk keselamatan hyukjaenya. "kumohon bertahanlah chagi.. kita akan sampai.. aku mohon jangan tutup matamu.."

Darah yang berasal dari kaki hyukjae tampak menetes seiring dengan arah donghae berlari.

Bibir hyukjae tampak bergetar seiring dengan kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"ya! Siapa disana!"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa tentara berlari kearahnya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir donghae saat melihat gambar bendera korea selatan di baju tentara tersebut "aku orang selatan.. aku orang selatan.. kumohon percaya padaku.. orang ini membutuhkan perawatan.." racau donghae yang lebih terdengar seperti mengemis pada tentara tersebut.

"kapten?" salah seorang tentara bertanya pada satu-satunya tentara yang tampak menggunakan topi dengan lecana kapten di topi tersebut.

"bawa mereka masuk.."

.

Haehyuk~

.

_25 juni 1950, gimje _

Mata bening itu tampak terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia menatap keselilingnya. Tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan lemah, ia paksakan bangun begitu melihat berpuluh-puluh orang berbaring di sekitarnya dengan luka dimana-mana.

Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan untuk mendekat ke ranjang yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tempat ia berbaring sebelumnya.

Di tatapnya dengan sendu, seorang namja yang tampak terluka di bagian kepalanya tanpa di lapisi perban sedikitpun.

Tersadar dengan sesuatu, ia merobek bagian bawah bajunya. Matanya kini mengarah pada obat merah yang berada di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia teteskan obat tersebut di baju yang telah ia robek tersebut, dan dengan telaten ia lilitkan kain itu di kepala namja tersebut.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mengalihkan pengelihatannya ke arah seluruh ruangan tempat ia terbangun ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca kala ia baru tersadar jika hampir semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini memiliki keadaan yang tak beda jauh dengan namja yang baru saja ia obati.

Ia menutup mulutnya guna menahan isakan yang akan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya setelah melihat beberapa orang lansia dan anak-anak kecil berkeadaan yang jauh lebih parah dari namja yang baru saja ia obati.

"hyukkie.."

Ia segera membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar suara orang yang begitu ia kasihi. Baru saja ia ingin berlari memeluk orang tersebut, ia terjatuh.

Donghae segera menghampiri hyukjae, dan membawa namja cantik tersebut kedalam pelukannya. "pelan-pelan saja chagi.."

"hae.. hae.. mereka.. mereka.. ada apa dengan orang-orang? Kita harus menolong mereka hae.. kita harus meno.."

"sst.." donghae mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir merah muda hyukjae. Ia menghentikan racauan hyukjae yang entah mengapa sangat terdengar memilukan di hatinya "kau juga sakit hyukkie.. berhenti memikirkan orang lain.." donghae mengelus punggung hyukjae lembut, mencoba menenangkan namja cantik tersebut.

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada donghae. Ia takut. "hae.. aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini.. aku mohon.."

Donghae mengangguk, dan ia mulai berjongkok membelakangi hyukjae "naiklah.."

Hyukjae menggeleng, yang tentu saja tak dapat di lihat donghae "aniya.. aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir donghae "hyukkie, kumohon.. kau masih sakit.."

Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah, dan ia mulai menaiki punggung donghae. Di eratkan pelukannya pada leher donghae "hae-ah.. mianhae aku merepo.."

"kau tidak pernah merepotkanku hyukkie, kau hidupku.. untuk itu aku harus menjaga hidupku agar aku dapat melanjutkan hidupku.." sela donghae sambil mengelus tangan hyukjae yang melingkar di lehernya dengan lembut

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae "gomawo.. jeongmal gomawoyo.."

.

Haehyuk~

.

Hyukjae menggandeng lengan donghae erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan itu.

Ya, ia sudah tak berada di dalam gendongan donghae lagi. Kini keduanya tengah berjalan mengelilingi kota gimje. Dapat di lihatnya berpuluh-puluh tentara nampak berjalan mengawasi kota dengan senapan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Namja manis itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari para tentara tersebut. Kini, tatapannya terhenti pada seorang namja yang terlihat memiliki umur yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya, tampak berusaha menjual berbagai macam baju di tangannya yang di hiraukan semua orang.

"hae.. aku ingin membeli baju itu.." rajuk hyukjae yang tentu saja di dengar donghae. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah manja hyukjae. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut eunhyuk sayang, dan mulai memapah hyukjae menuju namja tersebut.

"ah.. hyung, noona.. belilah bajuku.. aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk memakan sesuatu.. keluarga ku sudah di bunuh oleh komunis, dan aku tak tau harus mendapatkan makanan dengan cara apalagi selain ini.." ucap namja itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hyukjae berjongkok di hadapan namja itu, dan tentu saja di bantu oleh donghae "hmm, sebenaranya aku ini namja lho.." hyukjae tersenyum manis setelah mengatakannya "uljima.. kami akan membantumu"

Namja itu tampak membulatkan matanya "eoh? ah mianhae hyungie.. jeongmal mianhae.."

Bibir hyukjae membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat manis "gewanchana.. hmm jadi baju apa saja yang kau jual disini?"

Donghae nampak memperhatikan tingkah malaikatnya. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat kebaikan hyukjaenya yang semakin membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona namja cantik tersebut.

"hmm apa kau mempunyai baju pengantin?" tanya donghae tiba-tiba dan tentu saja membuat hyukjae menatap donghae bingung.

Namja tersebut nampak berpikir sebentar "ah! Ada hyung! Cha, ini dia.. berhubung kalian berdua sesama namja, aku ada baju ini" namja tersebut mengeluarkan dua buah baju pria khas korea yang berwarna senada namun sedikit berbeda. Baju yang berukuran lebih besar nampak berwarna lebih gelap, dan baju yang lebih kecil memiliki warna yang manis.

Donghae tersenyum "aku ambil keduanya"

Hyukjae semakin menatap tak mengerti donghae "hae?"

Seolah-olah tak mendengar suara hyukjae, donghae mengambil bungkusan yang baru saja ia beli. Setelahnya ia mengajak hyukjae berdiri "oh iya, siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanya donghae pada namja penjual baju tersebut

"cho kyuhyun imnida.."

.

Haehyuk~

.

"hae.. apa maksudmu membeli baju tersebut?" tanya hyukjae yang tak kuat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Donghae menatap hyukjae dengan penuh arti. Ia membawa hyukjae duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Namja tampan itu mendudukkan hyukjae di bangku tersebut dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan hyukjae erat, dan bersimpuh di atas tanah sambil menatap hyukjae penuh kasih sayang yang tengah duduk di bangku tersebut.

"hyukkie, aku tak tau sampai kapan peperangan ini akan berakhir. Entah itu sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, atau bahkan seratus tahun yang akan datang.." donghae menarik nafasnya

"tapi aku tak mau menunggu sampai semua ini selesai, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, aku ingin melindungimu sepenuhnya, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang kau miliki di dunia ini" donghae makin menggenggam erat tangan halus hyukjae.

"hyukkie.. bersediakah kau menemaniku hingga semua ini berakhir, mengizinkan aku terus berada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu.. hyukkie, maukah kau menerima lamaran ku? Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini di saat yang tak stabil ini, tapi aku sungguh takut kehilangan dirimu.. aku.."

Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk donghae dengan erat. Donghae terkejut, dan sedetik kemudian ia membalas pelukan hyukjae lebih erat. "aku mau hae.. aku mau.." gumam hyukjae yang membuat donghae mengukir senyum tulusnya

"aku janji hyukkie, setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menikahimu.. aku janji.."

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat donghae.

Dengan perlahan,donghae melepas pelukan hangat mereka. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi putih hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda hyukjae.

Dan keduanya pun bersatu. Tak ada nafsu sedikitpun, hanya ada sebuah ketulusan di dalamnya. Begitu dalam, sehingga setetes air mata jatuh di pipi hyukjae, di ikuti tetesan lainnya yang turut terjatuh di pipi donghae. Ketulusan yang menjadikan mereka sebuah cinta sejati yang tak pernah di temukan akhirnya.

_**Namun takdir tak pernah mau mengalah**_

_**Takdir hanya akan mengubah jalannya saat tuhan menghendakinya**_

_**Takdir tak pernah mengenal kata klise yang bernama cinta sejati**_

_**.**_

_**DOOR!**_

Hyukjae melepas tautannya dengan donghae, dan segera memeluk tubuh donghae erat saat mendengar letupan pistol tersebut.

Donghae dengan perlahan membawa hyukjae berdiri. Dan makin memeluk hyukjae erat seolah ia bersiap menjadi tameng untuk melindungi hyukjae

"_**semua penduduk kota, di harapkan berkumpul di depan rumah sakit. Sekarang"**_

Donghae segera memapah hyukjae untuk berjalan menuju rumah sakit, setelah mendengar pengunguman yang berasal dari speaker kota.

Mata donghae dapat melihat dengan jelas beribu-ribu orang tampak berkumpul di depan rumah sakit. Dan ada beberapa pula yang di paksa berkumpul oleh para prajurit tentara. Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada hyukjae.

Hyukjae mencoba melihat ke sekitar, dan matanya menatap miris kepada beberapa orang yang tampak di paksa berkumpul oleh para prajurit. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat setelah melihat sesorang yang ia kenal di dorong salah seorang prajurit kearah kerumunan orang. "kyuhyun!" teriaknya agar namja kecil itu melihat kepadanya.

Donghae ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang sedikit mengalami luka kecil di dahinya akibat di dorong paksa salah satu prajurit tersebut.

"hyung!" kyuhyun berlari dengan tertatih menuju donghae dan hyukjae.

begitu sudah berada di hadapan keduanya, hyukjae menahan tangan kyuhyun agar tak terjatuh "hyung! Kalian harus pergi dari sini!, lebih baik kalian bersembunyi sekarang!" racau kyuhyun tak jelas sambil menarik-narik donghae dan hyukjae menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"apa maksudmu, kyu?" tanya donghae, jujur perasaannya mulai tak baik.

"a.."

Baru saja kyuhyun akan membuka suaranya, seorang tentara maju ke atas sebuah tank dan mengangkat tanganya, menyuruh semua penduduk diam.

"di kumpulkannya kalian disini, bukan untuk memberi tahukan kabar baik ataupun buruk. Pasukan inti penjaga perbatasan, mengalami penurunan yang drastis. 72% di antaranya tewas. Dan kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk turun ke medan demi negara ini" tentara tersebut terdiam sebentar.

"kami akan menarik satu aorang pria dewasa dari masing-masing keluarga yang ada disini untuk maju ke medan perang" setelah mengatakan inti dari di kumpulkannya semua penduduk, tentara tersebut turun dari tank baja tersebut.

Tubuh hyukjae menegang mendengarnya "aniyo.. aniyo..tidak ada yang boleh pergi" racau hyukjae sambil berjalan mundur dengan tertatih, kedua tangannya menarik tangan donghae dan kyuhyun menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

Para tentara mulai mendatangi satu-persatu keluarga, dan menarik satu orang namja untuk di bawa.

"hae.. kajja.. kita harus pergi.. hiks.." hyukjae terus mencoba menarik tangan donghae yang tetap tak bergerak "hae-ah.. hiks.. kita harus pergi dari sini.."

Donghae terdiam. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. dan Dari arah kejauhan, seorang tentara nampak mendekati ketiganya.

Begitu tentara tersebut sampai di hadapan ketiganya, tentara tersebut memberi hormat "ada berapa namja di dalam keluarga anda?" tanya tentara tersebut sopan.

Hyukjae menegang mendengar pertanyaan tentara tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memberontak.

"dua.. kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut" jawab hyukjae pada akhirnya. Sejujurnya ia takut, namun ia tak akan membiarkan donghae pergi sendiri ataupun kyuhyun yang masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat hyukjae membelanya "hyung.."

"aniyo.. yeoja ini berbohong"

Hyukjae segera menoleh pada donghae yang menatap lurus kepada tentara tersebut.

"bawa aku, hanya aku namja dewasa di keluarga ini. Dia seorang yeoja, dia istri ku. Dan dia adik bungsuku yang selamat dari tangan komunis" jelas donghae sambil melirik sekilas hyukjae dan kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Tentara tersebut mengangguk mengerti "sebutkan nama, tanggal kelahiran, asal kotamu"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, air mata sudah menetes dari matanya "aniyo sajangnim! Dia berbohong! Aku namja! Izin kan aku ikut! Kumohon izinkan aku ikut!" hyukjae mencoba menahan tentara tersebut menulis data diri donghae dengan menarik baju tentara tersebut.

Tentara itu tak bergeming. Tangis hyukjae makin menjadi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, bersujud di kaki tentara tersebut "kumohon.. percaya padaku! Aku namja! Bawa aku! Bersamanya! Aku mohon!"

Tentara tersebut tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia tetap fokus dengan donghae.

"lee donghae, 15 oktober 1944, gongju" jawab donghae mantap yang juga mentap lurus kepada tentara tersebut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "hae.. hae.. kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" hyukjae mencoba bangkit, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh donghae yang tetap tak bergeming "hae.. kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?! Hae! Jawab... hiks hiks hiks"

"baiklah.. anda bisa maju kedepan sepuluh menit lagi" tentara tersebut segera meninggalkan donghae, dan beranjak menuju keluarga lainnya.

"hae.. bicara padaku... kau tak akan pergikan?" hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu donghae.

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia membuka kembali matanya, dan membawa hyukjae kedalam pelukannya.

"hae.. kau tak akan pergi kan?" tanya hyukjae kembali masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

Donghae mengecup dahi hyukjae lama "mianhae chagiya.."

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah tak mau mempercayai kenyataan yang akan ia terima "aku bisa ikut bersamamu hae.. aku bisa ikut!"

Donghae menggeleng "kau harus tetap disini, arraseo?" namja tampan itu kembali mengecup dahi hyukjae, airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Untuk sekali ini.. ia tak bisa menahan air matanya "kau harus menungguku pulang disni, arraseo?"

Donghae menghapus kasar air matanya, demi tuhan hatinya sangat sakit saat akan meninggalkan belahan hatinya disini "tunggu aku disini.. aku janji akan pulang, dan menikahimu.. aku janji"

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi hyukjae, dan dengan perlahan ia mencium bibir hyukjae. Ini bukan sebuah ciuman yang manis. Ciuman ini lebih didominasi oleh airmata dari kedua insan yang akan berpisah.

Kyuhyun ikut menteskan airmatanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus meneteskan airmatanya, yang ia tau, ia merasakan sebuah gelombang cinta yang besar dari keduanya.

"prajurit baru di harapkan untuk maju ke depan, sekarang juga!"

Donghae melepas ciumannya perlahan. Ditatapnya dengan lembut kedua mata indah hyukjae "aku mencintaimu.. apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. kumohon, tunggu aku.. aku janji akan segera kembali" tangan donghae menggenggam erat kedua tangan hyukjae, yang dibalas genggaman tak kalah erat dari hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, masih dengan airmata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Donghae mengusap air mata hyukjae lembut "uljima chagiya.. aku tak kuat bila melihatmu menangis.."

Tangan hyukjae menghapus air matanya kasar, dan ia mencoba tersenyum lebar kepada donghae, meski dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menoleh pada kyuhyun yang masih senantiasa memperhatikan dirinya dan hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum hangat pada kyuhyun "ya! Jaga hyukkie untukku, ne?"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, lalu mengangguk semangat "aku janji hyung! Asal hyung kembali kesini dengan selamat, seperti yang hyung janjikan!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada bocah tersebut.

Kini mata donghae kembali menatap malaikat cantiknya. Ia kembali mencium dahi hyukjae lama "saranghae hyukkie-ya.. jeongmal saranghae-yo"

"na-nado.."

Dengan perlahan, kaki donghae berjalan mundur menuju kereta yang sudah di siapkan untuk para prajurit baru. Tangan hyukjae belum mau melepaskan tangan donghae hingga membuatnya ikut melangkah kedepan seiring dengan donghae yang berjalan mundur.

Begitu keduanya tepat berada di depan kereta, donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan lembut, donghae mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan hyukjae. Saat genggaman keduanya terlepas, donghae kembali memeluk hyukjae erat.

"tunggulah.."

Bisiknya, dan secara sepihak, donghae melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia segera masuk kedalam kereta yang sudah mulai melaju.

Donghae berdiri jauh dari jendela. Namun ia masih bisa melihat malaikatnya yang mulai kembali menangis mencari-cari dirinya di dalam kereta. Bahkan ia masih mendengar suara hyukjae yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Donghae memegang jantung "aku akan kembali."

.

Haehyuk~

.

_25 juli 1950, perbatasan korea selatan dan korea utara_

"_**sniper 1! Sniper 1! Sniper 1 lee donghae? Kau mendengarku?!"**_

Donghae nampak merunduk dan menyentuh telinganya untuk mendengar suara komandannya "sniper 1 lee donghae disini" jawabnya dengan nafas memburu.

"_**mundur dari posisimu sekarang! Kambali kemarkas, dan bergabunglah dengan peleton 7 untuk tempur di medan 4!"**_

_**Deg**_

Jantung donghae berdegup kencang mendengar medan perang yang di sebutkan "komandan! Apa yang terjadi di medan 4?!"

"_**komunis menyerang tanpa peringatan, dan beberapa penduduk telah menjadi tawanan"**_

Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya, dan berlari mundur menuju markas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Perasaannya sungguh buruk sekarang.

Demi tuhan! Medan 4 adalah gimje!

Kaki donghae mempercepat larinya begitu ia sudah sampai di markasnya. Ia segera mengambil satu kotak peluru, dan melompat ke dalam mobil tempur peleton 7.

Di dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tak berhenti untuk berdoa untuk hyukjaenya.

.

Haehyuk~

.

_25 juli 1950, gimje_

Donghae menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Seluruh bangunan di kota gimje benar-benar hancur. Kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana dan korban berjatuhan di segala tempat.

Dengan berbekal senapan laras panjang di tangan kirinya, donghae melompati mobil prajurit dan segera berlari mengelilingi kota. Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang.

Hyukjae..

Langkah kaki donghae terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenali tengah berlari dengan tertatih dari arah utara. Tanpa berfikir panjang, donghae segera berlari mendekatinya.

"kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut saat melihat donghae berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya menuju donghae "hyung!"

Dengan cekatan, donghae segera mengambil alkohol yang memang selalu di bawa oleh para prajurit di saku celananya "pakai in.."

"cepat pergi hyung! Hyukkie hyung di bawa ke arah sana!" kyuhyun sama sekali tak mementingkan alkohol donghae

Donghae menatap tak mengerti kyuhyun "hyukkie hyung di jadikan tawanan, hyung!" seolah mengerti tatapan donghae, kyuhyun menjelaskan kembali

Alkohol yang berada di tangan donghae terjatuh begitu saja, ia segera berlari menuju arah yang di tunjuk kyuhyun

Sementara kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian donghae dengan sendu "aku berharap kalian kembali hyung.."

.

Haehyuk~

.

"_**ya! Donghae-ya! Kau dimana? Kembali ke formasi awal!"**_

Donghae tampak tak memperdulikan teriakan komandannya yang terus memanggil namanya.

"_**lee donghae! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"**_

"aku sadar dan aku harus melindungi seseorang yang menungguku di luar sana!" jawab donghae lantang, setelahnya ia mencabut alat komunikasi yang ada di telinganya dan menginjaknya, membuat alat tersebut hancur tak bersisa.

Dengan langkah pasti, donghae melangkah menuju kantor pemerintahan gimje yang telah berubah menjadi kantor kepemerintahan korea utara.

Donghae menarik pelatuk senapannya saat matanya menangkap beberapa prajurit korea utara sudah mengarahkan pistol mereka kearah donghae.

Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, donghae tetap melangkah masuk melewati gerbang kantor pemerintahan tersebut, ia sama sekali tak takut dengan senjata-senjata komunis yang mengarah tepat padanya.

Dari tempat donghae berdiri, namja tampan itu melihat sekitar empat puluh meter di depannya ratusan tawanan dari korea selatan tengah di hukum masal. Donghae melangkah -mendekat, matanya meneliti tawanan tersebut satu-persatu.

Hingga matanya berhenti kala matanya menangkap kepala namja cantiknya tengah berhadapan langsung dengan pistol tentara komunis yang makin membuat donghae geram.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat. Begitu sudah sampai tepat di depan tempat perhukuman, donghae mengangkat senapan laras panjangnya.

Dengan serentak, tentara komunis menarik pelatuk pistolnya tepat ke arah donghae.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya lega kala tentara di hadapannya mengangkat pistolnya dari depan wajahnya. Namun detik berikutnya, hyukjae tersadar dengan kejadian tak masuk akal ini.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengikuti arah pistol tentara komunis di hadapannya.

Mata hyukjae membulat saat melihat donghae berdiri tepat lima langkah di belakang hyukjae.

Tubuh hyukjae bergetar hebat saat melihat seluruh tentara komunis mengarahkan senjata mereka tepat ke arah donghae. Sedangkan senapan donghae hanya tepat mengarah pada tentara yang sebelumnya akan menembak hyukjae.

"hae.." lirih hyukjae bergetar. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia takut, sungguh ia takut.

Tentara yang berada di hadapan hyukjae mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruh tentara lainnya menurunkan senjatanya.

Tentara tersebut menatap remeh donghae. "melindunginya, eoh?!" tentara tersebut menendang kepala hyukjae, hingga membuat namja manis tersebut tersungkur.

Donghae menggeram melihat perlakuan yang buruk terhadap hyukjaenya "berani menyentuhnya kubunuh kau!" teriak donghae lantang, dan berhasil membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Tentara tersebut tertawa meremehkan. ia berjalan mendekat ke arah hyukjae dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala hyukjae.

"sudah kukatakan berani menyentuhnya, ku bunuh kau!" donghae makin menggeram keras.

_**Ctak**_

Tentara tersebut menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan..

_**Door!**_

Satu peluru terlepas dari senapan donghae, dan berhasil membuat tentara tersebut mendapat luka di bagian kakinya.

"keparat! Orang selatan keparat! Tidak akan kumaafkan kau!" tentara tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di jantung donghae hingga..

_**Door!**_

"ugh.." donghae menatap tak percaya kejadian dihadapannya. Hyukjaenya..

"hyukkie.. hyukkie.." donghae terjatuh terduduk seiring tubuh hyukjae yang merosot kebawah dengan darah yang menetes dari balik punggungnya setelah memeluk erat donghae

Donghae menggenggam tangan hyujae erat "chagiya.. hyukkie-ah.. ireona sayang.. kumohon buka matamu.." donghae mencium berkali-kali kelopak mata hyukjae,

Nafas hyukjae terdengar sangat cepat, dan tak beraturan. Dada namja cantik itu naik-turun dengan cepat "ha-hae.."

"ne chagi.. aku disini.. kumohon bertahanlah.. kumohon.." airmata donghae sudah tak terbendungi lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat malaikatnya yang makin banyak mengeluarkan darah dari punggungnya.

"a-aku merindukanmu ha-hae.. a-aku s-sangat me-merindukanmu.." tangan hyukjae bergerak menyentuh wajah donghae, seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa donghae benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"ne.. nado chagi, nado.. jangan terlalu banyak bicara ne? Itu akan membuatmu makin merasakan sakit" donghae memeluk tubuh hyukjae erat, ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan hyukjae, ia benar-benar tak mau berpisah lagi dengan malaikatnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap donghae "sa-saranghae.." dan kedua kelopak mata menutp bola mata bening hyukjae dengan perlahan

"a-andwe.. a-andwe! Andwe! Hyukkie! Ireona chagiya! Hyukkie buka matamu! Jebal! Hyukkie.. dengar.. buka matamu ne.. kumohon.. andwe! Hyukkie ireona!" donghae terus meracau tak jelas di saat ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantung hyukjae.

Semua yang berada di sana, termasuk para komunis, terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut.

Menyadari bahwa hyukjaenya sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae kembali berdiri dari posisinya. Di bawanya berdiri senapannya yang sempat terjatuh.

"persetan dengan kalian semua.." gumam donghae dengan kilat mata yang penuh kemarahan "AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" dengan tanpa arah donghae menembak siapa saja orang yang berpakaian tentara korea utara di hadapannya.

Airmata terus turun dari mata donghae. Tak bisa.. sebanyak apapun ia membunuh tentara komunis, ia tetap tak bisa membuat hyukjaenya kembali.

Tentara korea utara nampak siaga, dengan senjata yang tersisa di arahkannya senjata mereka tepat ke arah tubuh donghae.

Dengan aba-aba sang komandan, secara bersamaan berpuluh-puluh peluruh masuk ke dalam tubuh donghae. Namja tampan tersebut dengan perlahan terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Tunbuh donghae terjatuh tepat di hadapan tubuh hyukjae yang sudah menutup matanya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang donghae miliki, tangan donghae mencoba meraih pipi hyukjae, dan mengelusnya perlahan "kita akan berjumpa kembali chagi.." dan mata itu dengan perlahan ikut tertutup.

_**Pada akhirnya takdir memang tak akan berniat mengubah apa yang telah ia tentukan.**_

_**Takdir tetap tak akan percaya tentang kuatnya sebuah cinta sejati**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Takdir memiliki cara lain untuk membuat cinta itu menjadi benar benar sejati**_

_**Ya, takdir akan mengirimkan cinta sejati menuju tempat yang abadi**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Beribu tentara korea selatan datang menuju kantor pemerintahan kota gimje beserta pesawat tempur yang siap menghabisi sisa-sisa tentara korea utara.

Dalam waktu empat jam, tentara korea utara sudah musnah dari kantor pemerintahan gimje.

Sebelum penyerangan ini terjadi, tentara korea selatan mendapat laporan tentang keberadaan tawanan dari seorang bocah yang datang ke markas tentara dengan penuh luka yang di ketahui bernama kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil prajurit yang ia tumpangi dengan alasan akan ikut berperang.

Matanya menatap nanar keadaan kantor pemerintahan gimje yang sudah merata dengan tanah dan dengan api yang berada di mana-mana.

Kyuhyun lompat dari mobil prajurit dan berjalan mengelilingi kantor pemerintahan gimje, berharap bertemu hyukjae ataupun donghae.

"sniper 1 peleton tiga lee donghae berada di sini!"

Samar-samar kyuhyun mendengar teriakan yang meneriakkan nama salah satu orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung sendiri. Ia berlari mendekat dan air matanya jatuh saat melihat apa yang menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Kedua hyungnya, lee donghae dan lee hyukjae tewas dengan darah yang membanjiri kedua tubuh insan tersebut.

Namun, detik berikutnya kyuhyun tersenyum. Keduanya meninggal dengan senyum manis di bibir masing-masing, serta tangan keduanya yang saling terkait.

"semoga kalian bahagia hyung.."

REAL END

Gimana? Ancur? Gagal? Oke

Ff ini special buat youmustbeknowme a.k.a dee {} gomawo udah jadi temen cerita aku di PM hehe

Dan juga buat meonk and deog yang sebenernya adalah saeng-saeng yang bikin aku semangat nulis ff waktu pertama kali post ff di ffn, tapi kalo mereka masih inget sama zii sih

Dan tentu buat semua readers yang udah ngeriview, ngefav dan ngefollow ff zii ^^

Zii sayang kaliaaaaaaaaan muaaaaah

Jangan bosen bosen review ff zii yah, meskipun zii ga bisa bales, tapi zii selalu baca semua review kalian kok ^^

Bye~


End file.
